Stannis Baratheon
Król Stannis I Baratheon - lord Smoczej Skały i pan domu Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały, a następnie, po śmierci brata, lord Końca Burzy i lord Protektor Krainy Burzy, Admirał Floty i starszy z dwóch młodszych braci króla Roberta Baratheona (najmłodszym jest lord Renly Baratheon). Stannis należy również do Małej Rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. Jego rodzicami byli lord Steffon Baratheon i Cassana Estermont, jest żonaty z Selyse Florent, z którą ma jedno dziecko, córkę - Shireen Baratheon. Po śmierci Roberta i wybuchu Wojny Pięciu Królów wysunął swoje prawa do tronu i koronował się na króla Siedmiu Królestw. W serialu odtwórcą roli Stannisa jest Stephen Dillane. Charakter i wygląd Podobnie, jak jego bracia, Robert i Renly, Stannis jest wysoki i ma szerokie, muskularne ramiona. Chociaż nie jest on opisany jako szczególnie nieatrakcyjny, nie jest również uważany za przystojnego, jak Renly, czy Robert w młodości. Stannis ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy, lekko łysieje i ma krótko przyciętą brodę oraz surowy wyraz twarzy. Na skutek stresu związanego z prowadzeniem wojny oraz magii Melisandre stan fizyczny Stannisa znacząco się pogarsza. Zaczyna siwieć oraz chudnąć. W czasie oblężenie Końca Burzy Davos zauważa, że król jest okropnie wychudzony i wygląda na zmęczonego, zaś w Czarnym Zamku Jon Snow odkrywa, że Stannis stracił resztkę czarnych włosów, które posiwiały. Dodatkowo trudy marszu na Północy wyniszczają południowego króla, w czasie marszu na Winterfell Asha zauważą że król jest przeraźliwie chudy i blade oczy, do tego określa go mianem człowieka stojącego nad grobem. Stannis jest poważnym, upartym, pamiętliwym człowiekiem z poczuciem obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. Ma obsesję na punkcie afrontów, zarówno rzeczywistych, jak i tych, które sobie wyobraził. Z tego powodu bez przerwy zgrzyta zębami. Jest utalentowanym dowódcą, żeglarzem i wojownikiem, choć jego osobowość staje mu na drodze do bycia wielkim przywódcą. Jest bardzo szanowany przez możnych, jednak nigdy nie był specjalnie kochany przez lud. Stannis ma wysokie poczucie obowiązku, posłuszeństwa i sprawiedliwości, mimo dosyć trudnych relacji z Robertem, Stannis pozostawał wobec niego lojalny na dobre i złe i, mimo że zawsze czuł, że brat nie obdarza go należnymi względami, pozostał wobec niego lojalny, nigdy się nie uskarżał i zawsze wykonywał powierzone mu zadania. Stannis był głęboko rozgoryczony z powodu postawy swego starszego brata. Już od dziecka czuł, że stoi w jego cieniu, można zauważyć, że Stannis w pewien sposób pragnął akceptacji i uznania Roberta i, mimo że zawsze robił wszystko, czego Robert od niego żądał, nigdy nie doczekał się ani uznania, ani nagrody. Z tego powodu Stannis stał się bardzo rozgoryczony i drażliwy na punkcie swych braci. Stannis ma zimne stosunki z żoną, lady Selyse z domu Florent. Mają jedną córkę, Shireen - dziewczynka chora jest na szarą łuszczycę. Dawniej Stannis bardzo pragną mieć synów, jednak ci nigdy się nie narodzili, co pogorszyło jego relacje z żoną Davos Seaworth jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych sług Stannisa. Historia Młodość thumb|Rodzina BaratheonówStannis urodził się w Końcu Burzy w 264 o. P.o. P. - od Podboju Aegona., jako drugi syn lorda Steffona Baratheona i lady Cassany Estermont. W dzieciństwie jego wychowaniem zajmował się maester Cressen. Stannis już w młodym wieku rzadko się śmiał i cieszył, zawsze był bardzo poważny i ponury. Jako drugi syn, Stannis ciągle żył w cieniu starszego brata, Roberta. Bez względu na to, czego by nie zrobił, lub nie powiedział, zawsze to Robert był pierwszorzędny i to on był otaczany szczególną uwagą. Jego dobrymi cechami było poczucie obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. W trakcie nieudanej misji w Volantis znalezienia narzeczonej dla księcia Rhaegara Targaryena, lord Steffon znalazł świetnego błazna, który, jak twierdził lord, „może nauczyć śmiechu nawet Stannisa”. W trakcie powrotu lorda Steffona i lady Cassana do Końca Burzy, Stannis razem ze swym bratem Robertem byli świadkami zatonięcia okrętu rodziców. Stannis miał wówczas trzynaście lat. Po tym wypadku odwrócił się od Wiary Siedmiu, gdyż uznał, że bogowie są okrutni i przestał ich czcić. W młodości Stannis znalazł ranną gołębicę, zajął się ptakiem i przygarnął go, karmiąc, lecząc i szkoląc go. Nazwał gołębia Dumnoskrzydłą, jednak cały jego trud i wysiłek poszedł na marne, ponieważ ptak okazał się beznadziejny i nigdy nie wzbił się wyżej niż wierzchołki drzew, przez to Robert często śmiał się z ptaka brata, samemu popisując się swym myśliwskim sokołem. W pewnym momencie stryjeczny dziadek Stannisa, ser Harbert Baratheon przekonał młodego Stannisa do porzucenia ptaka, gdyż robi on z siebie głupca. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Kiedy Lyanna Stark, ukochana jego brata, została porwana, a jej ojciec i brat spaleni żywcem przez Aerysa II Targaryena, który zażądał głów Eddarda Starka i Roberta, Jon Arryn, lord Orlego Gniazda wywołał rebelię, która ogarnęła cały kraj. Robert wrócił do Końca Burzy i zwołał swoje chorągwie. Dla Stannisa była to jedna z najcięższych decyzji w życiu, ponieważ musiał wybierać pomiędzy lojalnością wobec swojego brata, a swojego króla - krew, czy honor. Ostatecznie poparł Roberta. Starszy brat wyruszył na rojalistów, zostawiając Koniec Burzy Stannisowi oraz 500 ludzi w charakterze garnizonu. Po bitwie pod Summerhall Robert na krótki czas wrócił do Końca Burzy razem z trzema jeńcami, lordem Cafferen, Fellem i Grandisonem. Wszyscy trzej byli zaprzysiężonymi lordami Końca Burzy, jednak odwrócili się od „jelenia” na korzyść „smoka”. Przez krótki czas Robertowi udało się przekonać do siebie trzech zdrajców, którzy ostatecznie stali się jego przyjaciółmi. Stannis ostrzegł wtedy brata, że każdy z nich jest zdrajcą i powinien ich ukarać, jednak Robert zignorował jego słowa. Ostatecznie trzej lordowie zachowali absolutną wierność wobec Baratheona, a Stannis bardzo sobie zapamiętał czyn brata. Pod twierdzą szybko pojawili się wierni ludzie Szalonego Króla, a oblężenie rozpoczął namiestnik Południa Mace Tyrell razem z potęgą Wysogrodu, który wcześniej pokonał armię Roberta na zachodzie w Reach w bitwie pod Ashord. Oblężenie zamku trwało cały rok, a utrzymanie twierdzy przez Stannisa było niezwykle istotne, ponieważ siły Tyrellów nie mogły wtedy walczyć w innych bitwach. Zapasy twierdzy zaczynały się kurczyć, a Tyrellowie obżerali się pod murami twierdzy na oczach głodującej załogi. Dodatkowo flota lorda Paxtera Redwyne’a zablokowała zamek od strony morza. Sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza, a obrońcy byli zmuszeni jeść psy, koty i szczury, aby nie umrzeć z głodu. Kilku żołnierzy, w tym również ser Gawen Wylde, zamierzało kapitulować i wymknąć się z zamku. Straż jednak ich złapała, a Stannis rozkazał przywiązać Gawena do katapulty i wystrzelić za mury razem z pozostałymi zdrajcami. Powstrzymał go jednak maester Cressen, który wiedział, że jeżeli całkowicie skończą się zapasy zamku będą zmuszeni jeść trupy i dlatego lepiej nie pozbywać się dobrego mięsa. Stannis wysłuchał rady i kazał zamknąć zdrajców w lochach zamku. Pewniej nocy do Końca Burzy przekradł się przemytnik Davos, z zapasem żywności, co uratowało twierdzę od głodu. W akcie szczęścia wszyscy zapomnieli o zamkniętych więźniach i ci pomarli. Dzięki zapasom przywiezionym przez Cebulowego Rycerza, Stannis był w stanie dotrwać do czasu przybycia odsieczy lorda Eddarda Starka, co zakończyło roczne oblężenie zamku. Stannis chciał wynagrodzić przemytnika za jego pomoc, jednak zamierzał go również ukarać za to, że przez czternaście lat zajmował się przemytem i łamał prawo królewskie. Lord wybrał karę skrócenia palców lewej ręki, a Davos zgodził się na to, pod warunkiem, że Stannis zrobi to osobiście, co ten także uczynił. Następnie nadał przemytnikowi tytuł szlachecki i uczynił rycerzem, dając mu ziemię oraz nowe nazwisko i przezwisko; od tej pory Davos nazywany był Cebulowym Rycerzem, ponieważ na statku, którym przypłynął do Końca Burzy pełno było cebuli. Później został doradcą i prawą ręką Stannisa. Atak na Smoczą Skałę Kiedy Robert dowiedział się, że dzieci Szalonego Króla - Viserys Targaryen i Daenerys Targaryen uciekły z miasta na Smoczą Skałę, wysłał Stannisa, aby ten zdobył ostatnią twierdzę Targaryenów. Stannis podporządkował się woli brata i rozpoczął budowę floty, dzięki której miał zająć zamek. Dowódca garnizonu twierdzy, ser thumb|264px|Smocza Skała, siedziba StannisaWillem Darry, spodziewał się tego i przemycił dzieci do Braavos. Stannis zdobył Smoczą Skałę prawie bez oporu, gdyż załoga zamku skapitulowała bez walki. Robert z kolei był na niego wściekły, że pozwolił uciec dzieciom. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Viserys z pewnością będzie chciał powrócić i dlatego postanowił, że Stannis będzie musiał strzec królestwa. Przyznał mu więc Smoczą Skałę i tym samym uczynił go dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. Z tego powodu Stannis miał żal do Roberta, ponieważ znacznie okazalszy Koniec Burzy przyznał on Renly’emu. Na sukcesję do zdobycia tronu nie miał co liczyć, ponieważ był dziedzicem Roberta do czasu kiedy narodzili mu się synowie. Tego samego roku powstał Dom Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały. Mimo iż Robert został królem, to większość swego czasu przeznaczał na polowania i uczty, nawet nie uczestniczył w obradach Małej Rady. Wobec takiego obrotu spraw ster rządów w Przystani objął królewski namiestnik Jon Arryn oraz właśnie Stannis. Rebelia Balona Greyjoy thumb|330px|Stannis prowadzi atak na Wielką Wyk Stannis został powołany do Małej Rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. W czasie Rebelii Greyjoy’ów, kiedy Żelaźni Ludzie zbuntowali się przeciwko Robertowi, dowodził flotą Żelaznego Tronu razem z dawnym przeciwnikiem, lordem Paxterem Redwynem. Spisał się doskonale, rozbijając żelazną flotę Victariona Greyjoy w bitwie pod Piękną Wyspą (wziął w zasadzkę flotę Żelaznych Ludzi, zamykając ich w zatoczce między wyspą a lądem zachodu), a następnie zajął Wielką Wyk w imieniu brata. Lata na Smoczej Skale Po rebelii Stannis wrócił na Smoczą Skałę i w 287 o. P. ożenił się z Selyse Florent bratanicą potężnego i bogatego lorda Jasnej Wody Alestera Florenta. Na jego weselu Robert spędził noc z kuzynką i służką panny młodej Deleną Florent, a z tego związku narodził się Edric Storm. Ponieważ bękart ten był szlachetniej krwi, król zmuszony był go uznać za syna. Stannis uznał, że splamił honor rodu żony i, kiedy dziecko się urodziło, wysłał je do Końca Burzy, do swego brata Renly’ego. Pod wpływem żony przyjął jej wuja Axella Florenta jako kasztelana Smoczej Skały. Axell został nim w 288 o.P. i piastował tę funkcje przez 10 lat. Tymczasem ser Davos był zaufanym człowiekiem Lorda i jego prawą ręką. Stannisowi mimo wielkiego pragnienia posiadania męskiego potomka, nie udało się mu spłodzić syna, ma jedno dziecko - córkę Shireen, która urodziła się w 289 o.P.. Dziewczynka zachorowała jednak na szarą łuszczycę i o mało nie zmarła. Po chorobie została jej okropna pamiątka - złuszczona skóra na lewym policzku. Stannis rzadko odwiedzał Smoczą Skałę, większość czasu przebywał w stolicy, rzadko pisał do rodziny i jeszcze rzadziej ją odwiedzał, utrzymywał ze swą żoną bardzo zimne stosunki. Razem z Stannisem udał się jego wierny maester Cressen, który mu doradzał. thumb|284px|Lord Stannis Pełniąc obowiązki dowódcy floty królewskiej, Stannis wpłynął kiedyś razem z całą flotą na Trzy Siostry, wyspy słynące ze swoich kontaktów ze światem przemytniczym i pirackim. Zajął Sisterton na Słodkiej Siostrze i rozpoczął pacyfikację wysp, pozbywając się z nich wielu bandytów i przemytników poprzez powieszenie, a kiedy lord Sisteron Godric Borrell, chciał interweniować w sprawie swych „przyjaciół” Stannis zagroził, że powiesi również i jego, ponieważ podejrzewał, że Borrell doprowadza do rozbijania się statków u wybrzeży Sióstr. Po pewnym czasie Stannis zaczął podejrzewać, że dzieci Roberta nie są jego dziećmi, jednak obawiał się, że jeżeli przekaże tę informacje Robertowi, ten go nie wysłucha, z oczywistych powodów: jako jego starszy brat musiał objąć tron po śmierci Roberta w przypadku gdyby ten nie pozostawił prawnego potomstwa. Dlatego też zwrócił się do osoby której ufał Robert, czyli Królewskiego Namiestnika lorda Jona Arryna. Razem z nim zaczął zbierać dowody na niewierność Cersei. Odwiedzali domy publiczne i znaleźli jednego z bękartów Roberta. Chłopak miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy - cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów, podczas gdy wszyscy synowie króla mieli złote włosy i zielone oczy. Jonowi Arrynowi udaje się również znaleźć w spisie wielkich rodów przypadki połączenia się Lannisterów i Baratheonów - wszystkie dzieci z takich związków miały cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów. Jon i Stannis ustalają, że jedyny syn Jona, Robert Arryn, zostanie oddany na wychowanie do Stannisa. Jednak Jon zostaje otruty, jak mniemał Stannis, z rozkazu Cersei. Stannis ucieka na Smoczą Skałę, zabierając ze sobą znaczną cześć królewskiej floty i zaczyna przygotowywać się do walki o tron. Przeczuwał, że Robert może zostać niedługo zabity, dlatego tak szybko uciekł i rozpoczął przygotowania. Po dotarciu na Skałę dowiedział się, że jego żona przeszła na wiarę Czerwonego Boga; razem z nową religią sprowadziła do twierdzy czerwoną kapłankę: Melisandre z Asshai. Wojna Pięciu Królów Początek Wojny thumb|334px|Król Stannis I Po rozpoczęciu wojny Stannis wysuwa swojej prawa do korony, wysyłając Davosa do Krainy Burzy, aby ten przekonał lordów do poparcia jego pretensji do tronu. W tym czasie jego żona i czerwona kapłanka próbują przekonać go do czczenia R'hllora. Stannis zaczyna pełne przygotowanie do wojny. Rozbudowuje flotę i wynajmuje najemników i piratów. Zwołuje też swoje chorągwie, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że z tak nieliczną armią (pięć tysięcy zbrojnych) nie zdobędzie tronu. Stannisa zaskoczyły i rozgniewały zachowanie jego młodszego brata, Renly’ego Baratheona, który zebrał stutysięczną armię, zyskał poparcie Domu Tyrell oraz wysunął swoje roszczenia do korony. Stannis był wściekły, ponieważ chorążowie, którzy prawnie należeli się jemu, uznali jego brata za prawowitego króla. Brat Roberta, mimo rad swego maestera Cressena, aby szukał sprzymierzeńców w osobie króla Północy Robba Starka lub lady Lysy Arryn, nie przystaje na to na skutek sprzeciwu swej żony. Stannis ufny w wizje i moc czerwonej kapłanki, mimo iż nie wierzy w Pana Światła, dokonuje konwersji z Wiary Siedmiu na Wiarę R'hllora. Baratheon, choć prywatnie nie jest wyznawcą Pana Światła, pokłada ufność w mocy kapłanki i, jak sam wyznaje, postanawia zamienić okrutnych Siedmiu na nowego boga i sprawdzić czy okaże się on lepszy. Stannis dokonał konwersji ostatecznie, niszcząc i dewastując Sept na Smoczej Skale, więżąc septona Skały Barre’a oraz publicznie paląc figury siedmiu. thumb|300px|Stannis Baratheon w czasie palenia Siedmiu W czasie walki Stannis otrzymuje od kapłanki miecz Pana Światła, Światłonoścę. Czerwona Kapłanka uważa, że to właśnie Stannis jest wybrańcem Pana Światłą, nowym Azorem Ahaiem, który poprowadzi ludzi do walki ze złem, co zresztą publicznie ogłasza podczas palenia Siedmiu. Po konwersji króla wielu jego ludzi, pomniejszych lordów, czy też rycerzy przechodzi na tą wiarę, ludzi tych określa się mianem ludzi królowej. Baratheon dokonuje również zmiany swego herbu, jego osobistym herbem staje się czarny jeleń w koronie rodu Baratheonów, znajdujący się wewnątrz gorejącego serca Pana Światła. Władca Smoczej Skały rozprawia się również bardzo szybko z przeciwnikami nowej religii, w czasie plądrowania septu, próbujący stanąć w jego obronie ser Hubard Rambton, zostaje zabity, a jego trzej synowie zostają uwięzieni razem z pobożnym lordem Guncerem Sunglassem. thumb|292px|Melisandre, kapłanka R'hllora Początkowo Stannis chciał od razu zdobyć tron dla siebie, jednak Czerwona Kapłanka zobaczyła dwie wizje w ogniu: jeśli Stannis ruszy na stolice i wygra, zostanie zmiażdżony siłą jego brata, w drugim przypadku ruszy na swojego brata, a armia brata przejdzie na jego stronę. Ufając przepowiedniom kapłanki, ostatecznie postanowił zdobyć najpierw Koniec Burzy. Dodatkowo chciał dostać w swoje ręce bękarta swego brata Roberta - Edrica Storma, który przebywał na wychowaniu u swego wuja. Stannis chciał go wykorzystać jako naoczny dowód zdrady Cercei - chłopak miał dziedziczne cechy rodu Baratheonów: czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, których Joffrey nie posiadał. Dlatego razem z niewielką armią wyruszył do krainy Burzy, aby pokonać swego brata. Wojna w Końcu Burzy thumb|290px|Stannis ze Światłonoścą Zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce Stannis rozpoczął oblężenie rodowej siedziby Baratheonów - Końca Burzy. Kiedy brat Stannisa, król Renly Baratheon obozujący pod Gorzkim Mostem dowiedział się o zaistniałej sytuacji, natychmiast zmienił plany marszu i postanowił rozprawić się z bratem. By jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Końca Burzy, wziął ze sobą tylko kawalerię, a piechotę pozostawił pod Gorzkim Mostem razem ze swą żoną Margaery Tyrell i teściem oraz namiestnikiem Mace Tyrellem. Razem z nim przybyła lady Catelyn Stark, matka króla Północy Robba Starka, która przybyła z ofertą sojuszu przeciwko Lannisterom. Bracia Baratheonowie postanowili spotkać się osobiście i omówić swoje wzajemne roszczenia: Stannis przybył nieco wcześniej niż jego brat gdzie zastał oczekującą na braci lady Catelyn, co prawda uznał jej syna za uzurpatora, jednak wyraził jej współczucie z powodu straty męża i obiecał zwrócić jej córki po zdobyciu stolicy. thumb|Osobisty herb Stannisa I Baratheona Jednak rokowania pomiędzy dwoma królami nie wniosły nic: obaj bracia zaproponowali sobie Koniec Burzy i tytuł dziedzica, w zamian za ugięcie kolana, Renly posunął się nawet do kpin i prowokacji w stosunku do Stannisa. W rezultacie, pomimo zażartej próby mediacji lady Catelyn, która próbowała zjednoczyć Baratheonów do wspólnej walki przeciwko Lannisterowm, obaj bracia postawili na wojnę. Jasne jednak było, że pięciotysięczna armia Stannisa, oblegająca Koniec Burzy nie da sobie rady przeciwko stutysięcznej armii Renly’ego. thumb|300px|Stannis i Davos w czasie negocjacji z Renlym W noc przed bitwą, król Renly został zabity przez cień swego brata wyczarowany przez Melisandrę. Na wieść o śmierci Renly’ego, Florentowie, spowinowaceni ze Stannisem, przeszli na jego stronę, a w ich ślady ruszyli również Estermontowie, za którymi podążyło 4/5 konnicy młodszego Baratheona i wszyscy chorążowie z Końca Burzy oraz paru z Reach; na stronę Stannisa przeszli wszyscy, prócz Tyrellów i większości ich chorążych, Randylla Tarly’ego, Mathisa Rowana i lady Arwyny Oakheart, którzy uciekli do Gorzkiego Mostu. Stannis co prawda zyskał armię, jednak wciąż nie dostał Edrica Stroma, a Koniec Burzy nie ugiął się przed jego żądaniami. Kasztelan twierdzy, ser Cortnay Penrose, obawiając się o los chłopca nie poddał się Stannisowi i wysłał kruki z prośbą o pomoc informując, że złoży przysięgę lojalności każdemu, kto go wspomoże. Stannis nie mógł zostawić niezdobytego Końca Burzy z kilku powodów: po pierwsze - nie miał bękarta, a po drugie - gdyby pozostawił twierdzę jej własnemu losowi, jego prestiż bardzo by ucierpiał, gdyż opinia publiczna uznałaby, że poniósł klęskę. Pamiętając, jak sam bronił się w twierdzy przez rok, obawiał się, że oblężenie potrwa zbyt długo. Czas ten wykorzystaliby jego wrogowie; dlatego wysłał Czerwoną Kapłankę razem z lojalnym sługą, Davosem za mury twierdzy. Tam, za pomocą swojej magii, kapłanka zabiła kasztelana, a po jego śmierci nowy lider garnizonu lord Elwood Meadows poddał zamek, Koniec Burzy otworzył swoje bramy. Edric Storm dostał się w ręce swego stryja. Po zdobyciu Końca Burzy Stannis rozkazał spalić boży gaj, ponieważ teraz prawdziwym bogiem był Pan Światła. Bitwa nad Czarnym Nurtem Po zdobyciu Końca Burzy i swej armii Stannis mógł wreszcie ruszyć na Królewską Przystań, zanim to jednak uczynił pozostawia 200 ludzi w Końcu Burzy i wyznacza nowego kasztelana zamku ser Gilberta Farringa oraz wysyła swego szwagra, ser Errena Florenat i ser Parmen’a Crane’a dawnego rycerza Tęczowej Gwardii jego brata do Gorzkiego Mostu, gdzie stacjonowała większa część wojsk jego młodszego brata oraz jego teść i żona, chcąc aby upomnieli się oni o lojalność wobec Stannisa. Wysłannicy zostali jednak schwytani i uwięzieni, a Tyrellowie odmówili uznania pretensji Stannisa, gdyż obwiniali go o spowodowanie śmierci swojego króla. Wysłał on również na Smoczą Skałę swego nieślubnego bratanka i odesłał kapłankę pod naciskiem możnych. Ponieważ trzon jego armii stanowili Florentowie, królowa Selyse zyskała jeszcze większy wpływ na swego męża. Stannis nie czekając na posłańców i chcąc zdobyć tron jak najszybciej ruszył wreszcie na stolicę, rozdzielając armię. On sam miał zaatakować drogą lądową i zdobyć miasto, jego flota miała oczyścić rzekę, dowództwo nad nią powierzył swemu szwagrowi Imrymowi Florentowi czyniąc go Wysokim Kapitanem oraz Davosowi Seaworthowi. Całe jego siły stanowiły 21 tysięcy ludzi i 200 statków. W tym czasie do wciąż obozujących pod Gorzkim Mostem Tyrellów przybył lord Petyr Baelish z upoważnieniami od Królewskiego Namiestnika, Tyriona Lannistera i propozycją sojuszu. Negocjacje trwały długo, ale w końcu osiągnięto porozumienie. Na wieść o ataku Stannisa na stolicę, wojska Tyrellów ruszyły na pomoc Lannisterom. Tymczasem lord Tywin Lannister walczący w Dorzeczu i zatrzymany przez obronę Edmure’a Tully’ego dotarły wieści ze stolicy, armia Tywina i Tyrellów łączy się i razem maszeruje na stolicę.thumb|320px|Stannis w Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem Nieświadomy tych wydarzeń król Stannis atakuje stolicę, rozpoczynając Bitwę nad Czarnym Nurtem. Pierwszym jej etapem jest wysłanie floty królewskiej do oczyszczenia Czarnego Nurtu z okrętów Lannisterów. Ambitny i pewny zwycięstwa ser Imry nie przeprowadził zwiadu na Nurt tylko otwarcie na niego ruszył. Co prawda, flota Lannisterów została pokonana, jednak na Nurcie podniesiono łańcuch i uwięziono flotę Stannisa, po czym podpalono rzekę dzikim ogniem i zatopiono jego armadę. Pomimo tego, Stannis przypuścił zmasowany szturm na miasto, został jednak zatrzymany przez wycieczkę Tyriona Lannistera. Opór miasta był na tyle długi, aby wojska Lannisterów Tyrellów zdążyły z odsieczą na czas i zaatakowały armię Stannisa, tym samym gromiąc ją doszczętnie. Dodatkowe zamieszanie wywołało pojawienie się ducha Renly’ego, tak naprawdę ser Garlana Tyrella ubranego w zbroje pretendenta, ludzie Stannisa widząc to zmienili swe sztandary i zaatakowali ludzi wiernych Baratheonowi. Samemu królowi udało się uciec wraz z niewielką częścią swych sił. Stannisowi udaje się uciec cudem dzięki pomocy dwóch swych rycerzy ser Richarda Horpe’a, i ser Justina Masseya. W ataku na stolicę Stannis stracił prawie wszystkie siły, pozostała mu tylko garstka ludzi, a cała flota została zniszczona, prócz najemnych piratów. W bitwie zaginął ser Davos oraz zginęli czterej jego synowie, a wszyscy lordowie burzy i lordowie z wysp którzy dostali się do niewoli ugięli kolan przed Żelaznym Tronem. Zbieranie się z upadku thumb|300px|Stannis na Smoczej Skale Po klęsce nad Czarnym Nurtem, Stannis załamał się i po powrocie na Smoczą Skałę zamknął się w swoich komnatach nie reagując na nic, a faktyczny ster rządów oddał stryjowi swej żony lordowi Alesterowi Floterntowi czyniąc go swym Królewski Namiestnikiem. Pomimo poniesionej porażki wciąż miał we władaniu Smoczą Skałę i Koniec Burzy, jednak pod jego rozkazami pozostało tylko 1700 ludzi (1500 na skale i 200 w Końcu Burzy) i pirackie okręty. Trudna sytuacja ostatniego z braci Baratheonów pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego chorążowie z Krainy Burzy porzucili go przechodząc na stronę Joffrey’a, a cześć wojsk Mathisa Rowana i lorda Mace’a Tyrella rozpoczęła oblężenie Końca Burzy. Żelazny Tron pozbawił również wszystkich praw Stannisa i odebrał mu wszystkie domeny, tak samo postąpiono z Florentami. Obawiający się tego lord Alester postanowił działać na własną rękę i zakończyć wojnę, wysłał list z propozycją pokoju do lorda Tywina Lannistera, w propozycji Stannis miał zrzec się pretensji do tronu i wycofać wszystkie oskarżenia dotyczące Joffreya, w zamian domena lorda Końca Burzy i Smoczej Skały miała do niego powrócić. Lord Alester zobowiązał się również do poddania woli Żelaznego Tronu w zamian za zwrot ziemi Florentów, która teraz prawnie należała do ser Gralna Tyrella. Aby przypieczętować pokój miało odbyć się małżeństwo jedynej córki Stannisa Shireen Baratheon z młodszym thumb|318px|Melisandre ukazuje przyszłość Stannisowibratem Joffreya Tommenem. Król w tym czasie znów znalazł się pod wpływem Melisandre, która pokazała mu przyszłość w płomieniach, zaczęła go również namawiać do rozmowy ze swym bękarcim bratankiem Edricem Stormem oraz, aby pozwolił jej złożyć go w ofierze Panu Światła, w zamian za co obiecała uwolnić kamiennego smoka, jednak Stannis sprzeciwił się zabiciu Edrica, ponieważ ten był z jego krwi. Dowiedziawszy się o planach Alestera Stannis rozkazał go uwięzić razem ze ser Davosem Seaworthem, który po powrocie na Skałę został uwięziony przez kasztelana Smoczej Skały, ser Axella Florenta za próbę zamordowania Meisandre. Stannis zostaje przekonany przez Melisandre do uwolnienia Davosa, Davos zostaje doprowadzony przed oblicze króla, gdzie tłumaczy się ze swych win, w czasie tej rozmowy jest obecny ser Axell, który chciał zdobyć posadę królewskiego namiestnika na miejsce swego brata i zagroził Davosowi, że jeżeli ten go nie poprze, zabije go. Ser Axell proponuje Stannisowi aby ten zaatakował lorda Ardriana Celtigara, który po klęsce Stannisa przeszedł na stronę Żelaznego Tronu. Ser Davos staje w obronie Celtigara i sprzeciwia się planowi Axella, który zakłada złupienie i wymordowanie jego posiadłości na Szczypcowej Wyspie, Davos podkreśla że lord Celtigar jest już stary i słaby i wiele już zrobił dla Stannisa i nie należy go tak traktować, a zwłaszcza jego ludzi. Kiedy Axell i Stannis podkreślają, że ludzie Ardriana powinni zachować lojalność dla prawowitego króla, wściekły Davos wyrzuca Stannisowi, że ten nie był tak lojalny w czasie buntu Aerysa. Pomimo że ser Axell próbuje zabić Davosa, król go odprawia, po czym Stannisa zgadza się z poglądami Davosa i mianuje go swym nowym królewskim namiestnikiem, panem Deszczowego Lasu, Admirałem Wąskiego Morza i lordem. Co prawda Cebulowy Rycerz próbuje odmówić, jednak w końcu zgadza się z wolą swego króla, Melisande wkracza wtedy do komnaty, przekonuje go, że jest wybrańcem i że tylko on thumb|318px|Stannis wrzuca pijawki do ogniamoże go uratować przed wielkim innym i daje mu pijawki opite krwią królewską (krwią Edrica). Stannis wrzuca wszystkie trzy pijawki do ognia i, jak mówi Melisandre, jeżeli wypowie imiona swych wrogów to ci zginą, Stannis wrzuca pijawki wypowiadając imiona: Uzurpator Joffrey I Baratheon, Uzurpator Balon Greyjoy i Uzurpator Robb Stark. W tym czasie w zwolennikach króla dokonał się istotny rozłam, podzielone na dwa obozy: ludzie wierni Siedmiu, byli przeciwnikami rozszerzania się wpływów religii Czerwonego Boga oraz zdobywania coraz większego wpływu Melisandre na Stannisa, byli nazywani ludźmi króla i skupili się wokół nowego namiestnika, lorda Davosa, natomiast drugi obóz, wierny nowemu Czerwonemu Bogu oraz jego kapłance lady Melisandre skupił się wokół królowej Selyse i jej stryja, a nazywani byli ludźmi królowej. Ponieważ Davos był namiestnikiem króla, stryj królowej, ser Axell, zaczął tytułować się namiestnikiem królowej. Kiedy Balon spadł z mostu na Pyke i zginął oraz kiedy Robb Stark został zamordowany, razem ze swą matką oraz większością chorążych w Bliźniakach przez Ród Frey’ów, Stannis uwierzył w moce kapłanki, tym bardziej, że zapewniała go, że obudzi kamiennego smoka, jednak w zamian żądała, aby Baratheon złożył w ofierze swego nieślubnego bratanka, namawiała go do tego również jego żona, która przekonywała go, że jeśli to zrobi, da mu wreszcie syna, Stannis jednak odmówił, lecz zrobił to słabo, a jego entuzjazm w obronie Edrica bardzo słabł, po tym, kiedy Stark zginął w Bliźniakach, Stannis planował wysłać do ich najpotężniejszego i najbogatszego chorążego lorda Wymana Manderly’ego swego namiestnika, aby ten przeciągnął go na jego stronę Stannisa. Stannis potrzebował bardzo Białego Portu, przede wszystkim ich spiżarni oraz pełnego skarbca, ponieważ Lyseńscy piraci zaczęli się niecierpliwić, ponieważ Baratheon wciąż nie wypłacił im należnego im żołdu. Obawiając się o bękarta Roberta, którego Melisnadre chciała ofiarować ogniu, królewski namiestnik, lord Davos, zorganizował jego ucieczkę razem z ludźmi króla. Razem z młodym Edricem popłynęło kilku lojalnych Stannisowi rycerzy oraz kuzyn króla Andrew Estermont, który stał się zaprzysiężoną tarczą Storma, dzieje się to tej samej nocy, kiedy na Smoczą Skałę dochodzi wiadomość, że Joffrey został zamordowany na swym weselu, a ta informacja ostatecznie przekonałaby Stannisa, aby poświęcić Edrica. Seaworth przybywa do komnat króla i wyjawia mu, że zorganizował ucieczkę. Choć Stannis grozi mu śmiercią za to, co zrobił, Davos daje mu do przeczytania list z Północy z Muru od Nocnej Straży. Wynika z niego, że armia dzikich pod wodzą Króla Za Murem Mance’a Raydera maszerowała na mur, do tego Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży Jeor Mormont zginął, prowadząc 300 ludzi za mur, do tego list wspomina o Innych, potężnych prastarych istotach, które również zagrażają murowi. W ogniach Melisandre widzi również zagrożenie dla królestwa i dla całego świata, jeżeli Stannis ich nie powstrzyma. Davos przypomina królowi, że ten powinien chronić najpierw swych podanych. Ponieważ ludzie króla pomogli w ucieczce bękarta, popadli oni w niełaskę, na korzyść ludzi królowej, którzy stali się najbliższym otoczeniem króla. Wyprawa na Mur thumb|316px|Wyprawa Stannisa na MurPo przekonaniu przez Davosa, Stannis organizuje wyprawę na mur, zamierza tam dotrzeć morzem i ma go przewieźć flota najemnych piratów Salladhora Saana. Flota ma zabrać około 1500 ludzi do Wschodniej Strażnicy, portu nocnej straży, razem ze Stannisem udaje się jego namiestnik lord Davos oraz żona Stannisa, królowa Selyse Florent i jego córka Shireen Baratheon oraz namiestnik królowej i jej stryj, ser Axell Florent. Stannis pozostawia na Smoczej Skale niewielki garnizon, a nowym kasztelanem na zastępstwo ser Axella mianuje ser Rollanda Storma, Bękarta z Nocnej Pieśni, doskonałego i doświadczonego żołnierza. Razem ze Stannisem na Mur wyrusza Melisandre. Aby zapewnić flocie korzystne wiatry, Czerwona Kapłanka składa w ofierze ogniom lorda Alestera Florenta. Pomimo że lord Alester zostaje spalony Ród Florent nie wycofuje swego poparcia dla Stannisa, a nowym lordem Jasnej Wody zostaje syn Alestera, Alekyne Florent, który razem ze swym stryjem, ser Colinem Florentem, kasztelanem Jasnej Wody, organizuje obronę zamku przed siłami Tyrellów które chcą go mu odebrać. Obrona Muru Po dotarciu do Wschodniej Strażnicy, ludzie Stannisa wyszli na brzeg i przeszli na drogą stronę muru, aby pokonać Wolnych Ludzi. We Wschodniej Strażnicy Stannis pozostawił swą żonę, córkę oraz ser Axella. Armia Stannisa zaatakowała armię dzikich, oblegającą Czarny Zamek, gdzie dowodził osobiście. Dzięki doskonałemu wyszkoleniu i zdyscyplinowaniu oraz temu, że Stannis rzucił do walki konnicę, sprawiło, że rycerzom z południa mieli zdecydowaną przewagę nad wolnymi ludźmi oraz rozgromił ich, ponosząc symboliczne straty. W czasie walki do niewoli dostało się wielu wodzów dzikich, w tym sam Król za Murem Mance Rayder. Po walce do króla przybył czarny brat i bękarci syn Eddarda Starka, Jon Snow, który został wysłany na negocjacje. Złożył u stóp króla Róg Joramuna, przedmiot za pomocą którego można było zniszczyć mur oraz przyprowadził Stannisowi siostrę żony Raydera, Val oraz dopiero co urodzonego syna Mance’a. thumb|300px|Stannis i jego ludzie po bitwie pod Murem Stannis jednak dostrzegał zagrożenie płynące ze strony Innych i nie zamierzał uśmiercać dzikich. W jego planach, dzicy mieli pomóc mu w obronie muru, zachować królewski pokój, przestrzegać praw królestwa, zgiąć kolan przed Stannisem i przyjąć wiarę w Czerwonego Boga. W zamian Stannis planował osiedlić ich w Nowym Darze, odbierając go od Nocnej Straży. Swe plany wyjawił Jonowi Snowowi, któremu złożył propozycje. Ponieważ Stannis wciąż chciał walczyć o Żelazny Tron potrzebował pomocy lordów Północy, po śmierci Robba Starka i jego młodszych braci Północ była bardzo rozgoryczona, jednak pamięć Robba i Eddarda była wielka a nienawiść do Boltonów jeszcze większa. Wiadome było, że jeżeli pojawiłby się syn Eddarda, Północ podążyłaby za nim, dlatego Stannis zaoferował Snowowi, że legitymizuje go na Starka oraz lorda Wintrefell i Namiestnika Północy, pod warunkiem, że Snow przyjmie wiarę w Pana Światła oraz poślubi księżniczkę dzikich Val, aby zapewnić sojusz z dzikimi. Jon jest jednak niezdecydowany i prosi króla o czas do namysłu. thumb|306px|Stannis w Czarnym Zamku Ponieważ Stannis nie posiadał własnej siedziby zamieszkał w Wieży Królewskiej w Czarnym Zamku, poprosił jednak o przekazanie mu Nocnego Fortu, jako jego nowej siedziby. Niezadowolony z powolnego procesu wyboru nowego lorda dowódcy oraz przeciąganiem głosowania, zagroził że jeżeli bracia nie wybiorą sobie lorda to sam to zrobi. Przy pomocy podstępu Samwella Tarly’ego, który przekonał ser Denysa Mallistera, dowódcę Wieży Cieni, i Cottera Pyke, dowódcę Wschodniej Strażnicy, do poparcia kandydatury Jona Snowa na lorda dowódcę (którego sam zgłosił bez jego wiedzy), aby uniemożliwić objęcie tego stanowiska przez pachołka Lannisterów Janosa Slynta. Jon zgodził się z wyborem swych braci i odmówił Stannisowi, tym bardziej, że czcił starych bogów, których Melisandre chciała zniszczyć.thumb|Jon Snow 998 Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży i najważniejszy sojusznik Stannisa na Północy Ponieważ Snow został lordem dowódcą, Stannis musiał zdobyć poparcie lordów Pólnocy bez jego pomocy i dlatego wysyła do wszystkich lordów kruki z żądaniem, aby poparli jego sprawę, jednak wszyscy lordowie odmawiają lub w ogóle nie odpowiadają. Stannis otrzymuje tylko jednego kruka z Karholdu, od kasztelana zamku Arnolfa Karstarka, który deklaruje poparcie Domu Karstark dla Stannisa, pomimo że Snow odmówił Stannisowi, obaj współpracują i obaj planują obronę muru oraz osiedlenie dzikich w Darze, według Melisandre Stannis bardzo polubił Jona. Snow wysyła swych budowniczych do Nocnego Fortu, aby ci przygotowali siedzibę dla króla, zapewnia także zapasy żywności i ubrań dla ludzi Stannisa i dzikich. Aby móc dalej prowadzić wojnę, Stannis potrzebował pieniędzy, na opłatę najemnych piratów, a jedynym lordem który mógł dać mu złoto, zapasy i ludzi był lord Wyman Manderly, najbogatszy lord na Północy. Aby zyskać jego poparcie Stannis wysyła swego namiestnika, lorda Davosa, do Białego Portu, aby ten przekonał Manderlych do poparcia jego sprawy. Razem z nim Stannis wysyła flotę najemnych piratów z Salladhorem Saanem na czele. Stannis spala również króla za murem Mance’a Raydera, w czasie ceremonii wolni ludzi mają wybór: mogą przysiąc wierność Baratheonowi i przeżyć, lub udać się za mur, większość dzikich decyduje się przyjąć wiarę w czerwonego boga i składa przysięgę lojalności. Bez wiedzy Stannisa tak naprawdę zostaje spalony Lord Kości, a prawdziwy Rayder jest w niewoli kapłanki. W tym czasie ze Stannisem kontaktuje się Mors Umber, zwany Wronojadem, piastujący razem ze swym, bratem Hotherem Umberem kasztelana Ostatniego Domostwa, pomimo że Hother dołączyć do Boltonów razem z 400 ludźmi, to jego brat Mors proponuje dołączenie do Stannisa, w zamian oczekuje, że będzie mógł zachować swą wiarę, otrzyma czaszkę króla za Murem oraz, że Stannis nie wyśle go do walki ze swym bratem Hotherem. Stannis po radzie Snowa przyjął te warunki, przez co dołączył do jego sprawy połowa Umberów. thumb|Stannis w zbroi. Kiedy Stannis zniecierpliwił się czekaniem na kolejny atak dzikich i brakiem wiadomości od Davosa postanowił wyruszyć na południe, aby zmierzyć się ze nowym Namiestnikiem Północy Roose’m Boltonem mianowanym przez Żelazny Tron po Krwawych Godach. Arnolf Karstark poinformował króla, że kasztelan Dreadfortu, naturalny syn Roosea Ramsay Snow wymaszerował z zamku, aby pomóc ojcu przedostać się na północ poprzez wciąż opanowaną przez Żelaznych Ludzi Fosę Cailin i pozostawił niewielki garnizon, przez co zamek jest łatwy do zdobycia. Stannis na podstawie tych informacji zamierzał ruszyć na Dreadfortu, razem z 1500 swoich własnych ludzi, wspomaganych przez 300 Thennów pod wodzą ich magnara, który zgiął kolana przed Stannisem, Sigornem. Plan Stannisa zakładał również, że połączy swe siły z Umberami i Karstarkami, co dałoby mu przewagę. Wzywa jednak Jona Snowa i pyta się, co myśli o jego pomyśle. Jednak Snow, który znał Dreadfot przekonuje króla, że nawet z małą załogą zamek przetrwa szturm i atak na niego zakończyłby się klęską. Snow prosi króla, aby ten pozostawił dzikich na murze oraz, że w zamian za to powie mu, gdzie znajdzie nowych ludzi, na co Stannis przystaje. Zamiast marszu na Dreadfort Snow zaproponował, żeby skierował się w stronę gór i uzyskał wsparcie Górskich Klanów, czyli około 3000 lub 3500 ludzi, ponieważ górale są lojalni pamięci lorda Eddarda i nigdy nie gościli króla od czasów podboju. Jeżeli Stannis poprosi o ich pomoc, to ją otrzyma, Stannisa przyznaje, że mógłby wycierpieć gościnność klanów jednak nie wie, co zrobić i gdzie pomaszerować z tą armią. Lord Snow proponuje, że skoro Boltonowie walczą z Żelaznymi Ludźmi, to rośnie ich prestiż, ponieważ walczą z najeźdźcami, w takim razie Stannis nie może być od nich gorszy i proponuje, aby Stannis udał się do wciąż opanowanego przez Żelaznych Ludzi Deepwood Motte. Stannis zgadza się z tym pomysłem i po raz kolejny proponuje Snowowi nazwisko i Wintefell, twierdząc, że jeszcze nie jest za późno i może powstrzymać to szaleństwo, jednak i tym razem lord Snow odmawia. Stannis wyznaje Snowowi, że niektórzy spośród jego rycerzy prosili o tytuł lorda Wintefell, jednak Stannisa im odmówił oraz informuje go, że Winterfell przejdzie w ręce Arnolfa Karstarka, kuzyna Starków. Wyruszając z Muru, Stannis pozostawia swoją żonę i córkę na Murze razem z niektórymi rycerzami. Tymczasem na południu, wojska Tyrellów wciąż kontynuują oblężenie Końca Burzy, a flota dawnego wroga Stannisa, Paxtera Redwyna, blokuje twierdzę od strony morza oraz zaczyna oblężenie Smoczej Skały. Po przybyciu ser Lorasa Tyrella, wojska oblegające twierdzę przystępują do szturmu, aby zdobyć ją jak najszybciej. Twierdza pada po szturmie, jednak ginie w niej 500 ludzi, a Rycerz Kwiatów jest ciężko ranny. Ponieważ Stannis stracił swoją pierwszą siedzibę, a Koniec Burzy jest pod oblężeniem, jedyną siedzibą Baratheonów jest Nocny Fort na murze. Wojna o Północ thumb|206px|Stannis w pełnym oporządzeniu Zgodnie z poradami Jona Snowa Stannis skierował się w stronę gór i, tak jak obiecał Jon, nie został wykryty, gdyż zapewnił królowi przewodników, którzy poprowadzili go w góry. Baratheon zgodnie z poradą Snowa poprosił klany o pomoc i udało mu się uzyskać wsparcie, ponieważ klany była zaszczycone obecnością króla i wierne pamięci lorda Eddarda Starka. Dzięki temu, że udało mu się pozyskać najsilniejsze z klanów, takich jak Hugo Wulla i starego Torghena Flinta, za Stannisem podążają najsilniejsze klany, czyli Klan Wull, Klan Flint, Klan Norrey, Klan Liddle, a za tym klanami podąża cała reszta. Stannisa łącznie popiera około 40 klanów i zapewniają mu 3000 lub 3500 ludzi, dobrze wyszkolonych i doświadczonych (choć słabo uzbrojonych, głównie piechotę). Po zdobyciu poparcia klanów Stannisa, kontynuując plan lord Snowa, maszeruje na Deepwood Motte. Z pomocą swych nowych sprzymierzeńców podchodzi niepostrzeżenie pod Deepwood Motte i przystępuje do ataku na Żelaznych Ludzi. Choć ci opuszczają zamek i próbują wycofać się na okręty, ludzie króla atakują ich i rozbijają w lesie nieopodal wybrzeża, w tym samym czasie okręty Żelaznych Ludzi są przejęte lub zatopione przez ludzi Mormontów, pod dowództwem nowej dziedziczki Wyspy Niedzwiedzkiej, Alysane Mormont. W czasie walk do niewoli dostaje się wygnana bratanica nowego króla Żelaznych Wyspy, Eurona III Greyjoya, Asha Greyjoy oraz jej świta, w skład której wchodzi siedmiu szlachetnie urodzonych. Zwycięstwo nad Greyjoyami, cementuje sojusz Stannisa z Ludźmi z Północy, poprawia także jego reputacje. Po tym zwycięstwie Gloverowie i ich chorążowie przyłączają się do Stannisa z rozkazu lady Sybelle Glover i niechętni do tej pory Mormontowie, poza wielkimi rodami do Stannisa przyłączają się zwykli ludzie, wieśniacy i niedobitki z rożnych bitew. Na wieść, że upadła Fosa Cailin i na Północ wróciła córka lorda Eddarda Starka, Arya Stark, jako narzeczona Ramsaya Boltona, syna lorda Roosa Boltona, ludzie z północy chcieli ją uratować z rąk Boltonów, a Stannis nie chciał, aby Starkówna, która mogła dać prawa do Winterfell Boltonom, pozostała w ich rękach, tym bardziej, że Stannis czuł się dłużnikiem wobec jej brata, Jona Snowa, bo dzięki niemu zdobył poparcie klanów i ludu północy, po za tym jasne było, że klany zechcą uwolnić Starkównę za wszelką cenę. Posiadając pięciotysięczną armię wydaje rozkaz wymarszu na Winterfell, do którego również wyruszyli Boltonowie, dostaje przewodników oraz zapasy od Golverów, którzy mają mu pomóc znaleźć drogę. Zabiera ze sobą wszystkich swych nowych ludzi oraz Ashę Greyjoy, ale pozostawia pozostałych jeńców lady Glover. Przed odjazdem wysyła rozkazy, aby Arnolf Karstark i Mors Umber wyruszyli do Winterfell i aby oczekiwali jego przybycia oraz list na Mur do Jona Snowa z podziękowaniami za dobrą radę oraz zapewnieniem, że postara się uratować jego siostrę. Pięciotysięczna armia Stannisa, składająca się z rycerstwa południowego, górskich klanów i ludzi z północy wyrusza w kierunku południowo-wschodnim na Wintefell przez Wilczy Las prowadzeni przez przewodników od lady Glover, Benjicota Brancha i Neda Woodsa. W czasie marszu dołącza do niego wiele niedobitków ludzi z północy. Stannis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Boltonowie będą mieć nad nim znaczącą przewagę z kilku względów: mają poparcie większości chorążych Starków, takich jak Ryswellów, Dustinów, Tallhartów, Cerwynów, czy też połowy Umberów oraz wsparcie 2000 Freyów, spowinowaconych z Boltonem (przez małżeństwo z wnuczką lorda Waldera Frey’a, Waldą Frey) i dowodzonymi przez ser Aenysa Freya i ser Hosteena Freya, drugim atutem jest posiadanie Winterfell czyli potężnej siedziby, trzecim - znajomość terenu. Baratheon zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi zachować ostrożność, dlatego zanim zmierzy się z Boltonem, chce połączyć siły z Wronojadem Umberem i jego ludźmi. Baratehon zdaje sobie również sprawę, że mimo iż Roose ma więcej ludzi i są oni lepiej wyszkoleni i wyposażenie niż jego klany i niedobitki, to jego armia jest bardzo niestała, a pamięć o Krwawych Godach i nienawiść do Freyów jest ogromna. Marsz różnorodnej armii Stannisa zostaje jednak mocno spowolniony przez nagłą śnieżycę, przez którą armia znacząco zwalnia. Na skutek mrozu i wyczerpującego marszu, armia Stannisa traci wszystkie zasoby żywności, na skutek braków żywności, mrozu i zimna i na skutek aktu kanibalizmu, Stannis, kiedy dociera w okolice Winterfell, traci 84 ludzi oraz 800 konni, co jest wielkim ciosem dla jego armii, której trzon stanowiła właśnie ciężkozbrojna kawaleria (ogólnie straty ponoszą jedynie ludzie z południa, ludzie z Północy prawie zupełnie uniknęli strat). W czasie marszu umiera również pierwszy giermek Stannisa Bryen Farring oraz lord Harwood Fell. Stannisowi udaje się zatrzymać w okolicach jeziora w Wiosce Zagrodników około trzy dni drogi od Winterfell, gdzie oczekuje przybycia Karstarków. Bitwa pod Winterfell Rozpracowanie spisku Karstarków Król z Muru nie jest świadomy tego, że kiedy on obozuje pod Winterfell, pod zamek dotarła już armia Morsa Umbera i jego 400 ludzi która rozpoczęła oblężenie zamku i kopanie pułapek pod bramami i murami. Nie jest świadomym również tego, co dzieje się w Winterfell, tymczasem w zamku wrze, po serii tajemniczych morderstw i zamordowaniu Małego Waldera Freya. Freyowie uważając, że to sprawa Manderlych, oskarżają ich, wywiązuje się bójka, którą jednak powstrzymuje Roose Bolton, który decyduje się posłać południowców i rycerzy z Białego Portu do walki ze Stannisem. Na zamku wybucha tymczasowe zamieszanie, które wykorzystuje więziony w zamku i okaleczony Theon Greyjoy, który przy pomocy dzikich włóczniczek, wysłanych przez Jona Snowa do odbicia swej siostry, ucieka z Winterfell razem z fałszywą Aryą Stark. Oboje zostają pochwyceni przez Umberów, a Mors Wronojad wysyła ich do Stannisa, razem z nowym podarunkiem i sojusznikiem. thumb|278px|Roose Bolton - Lord Dreatfort i Namiestnik Północy, dowódca wojsk Żelaznego Tronu na PółnocyTymczasem do obozu Stannisa przybywają Karstarkowie. Kasztelan Arnolf Karstark, razem ze swym młodszym synem Arthorem Karstarkem i trzema wnukami, przyprowadza ze sobą 450 włóczników, 45 łuczników oraz 12 konnych z kopiami, czyli około 500 ludzi. W międzyczasie do Stannisa przybywa odprawiona z obozu Wronojada delegacja, składająca się z wysłannika Żelaznego Banku z Braavos Tycho Nestoris, który przybywa z eskortą Żelaznych Ludzi oraz braci z Nocnej Straży z wiadomością od Jona Snowa. W swym liście lord dowódca informuje króla o zdradzie Karstarków, o której dowiedział się od lady Alys Karstark, kasztelan Arnolf dogadał się z Boltonem i zamierzał zdradzić Stannisa za prawa do Karholdu. Stannis w swe ręce otrzymuje również ogromny dar w postaci fałszywej Aryi Stark oraz znienawidzonego przez całą Północ Theona. Baratheon zyskuje jednak również potężnego sojusznika w postaci Żelaznego Banku. Już przed wojną korona zadłużyła się w Żelaznym Banku, który zażądał spłaty długu, jednak władająca w stolicy królowa regentka Cersei odmówiła oddania należnej zapłaty bankowi. Ten w ramach zemsty i chęci odzyskania pieniędzy, zgodził się sfinansować całą kampanie Stannisa w celu odbicia Żelaznego Tronu, jeśli ten uhonoruje i spłaci długi nie tylko Roberta, ale również Joffrey’a. Stannis przystaje na to i podpisuje umowe z bankiem, dzięki czemu zyskuje nowego potężnego sojusznika. Baratheon przesłuchuje również sprzedawczyka. Od niego dowiaduje się wiele o stanie armii Boltonów oraz samej sytuacji w Winterfell oraz o tym, że armia Freyów i Mandelrych na niego maszeruje. Stannis wzywa do siebie ser Justina Masseya i wydaje mu polecenie odeskortowania lady Stark na Mur do Czarnego Zamku. Chce tym samym zwrócić dług wdzięczności Jonowi Snowowi w zamian za jego wsparcie i pomoc oraz podwójną radę. Po oddaniu Starkówny Massey ma wyruszyć do Braavos razem z Nestorisem i tam po otrzymaniu złota od bankierów ma wynająć dwudziestotysięczną armię najemników oraz zakupić wszystko, co będzie potrzebne do prowadzenia walk, przestrzega również Justina, że w przypadku gdyby usłyszał pogłoski o śmierci Stannisa ma nie przerywać swej misji i zorganizować armię, powrócić do Westeros i podnieść prawa córki Stannisa, księżniczki Shireen, przebywającej obecnie w Czarnym Zamku, w zamian za to Stannis obiecuje Masseyowie rękę Ashy Greyjoy, czyli prawa do Pyke i Żelaznych Wysp. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości od lorda dowódcy i rozmowie z Justinem do króla przybywają Karstarkowie, jednak szybko zostają pochwyceni. Stannis oznajmia zdrajcom, że czeka ich śmierć, ale jeśli będą współpracować da im śmierć taką, jaką Robb Stark dał lordowi Rickardowi Karstarkowi, jeśli nie złoży ich w Ofirze Panu Światła. Siły Kartarków szybko zostają rozbrojone i pochwycone, zostaje również przejęta klatka z krukami i maester z Dreadford, od samego maestera Sannis dowiaduje się, że ten w imieniu Karstarka wysłał do Wintrefell szczegółową mapę armii i pozycji Baratheona. Po tych wydarzenia sytuacja Króla na Murze znacząco się poprawia, jednak perspektywa bitwy, która go czeka jest raczej nieciekawa i mało zachęcająca, wobec czego Stannis postanawia zaczekać na wroga i zmusić go do walki we wsi. Z informacji od Theona wynika, że maszerującą na niego armią Freyów po śmierci ser Aenysa Freya, który zginął z powodu pułapki wykopanej przez Umberow, dowodzi jego brat, ser Hosteen Frey, o wiele mniej inteligentny, tępy wojownik. Przed bitwą Stannis chce oddać Theona płomieniom, aby zadowolić swych północnych lordów którzy stanowczo domagają się jego śmierci i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za zamordowanie rodzeństwa Młodego Wilka, Brana i Rickona Starków. Siostra Theona, prosi jednak króla Stannisa, aby ten dał jej bratu śmierć taką, jaką dałby mu Eddard Stark, czyli poprzez ścięcie mieczem. Małżeństwo i Potomstwo Stannis ożenił się 287 o. P. na Smoczej Skale z Selyse Florent, córką ser Ryama Florenta, bratanicą lorda Alestera Florenta. Małżeństwo to pozostało zimne, a sam Stannis nie przepadał za swą żoną i ożenił się z nią jedynie z obowiązku oraz dlatego, że pochodziła z dobrego rodu. Jedynym owocem ich związku jest córka: * Księżniczka Shireen Baratheon (289 o. P.) - jedyne dziecko Stannisa i jego dziedziczka. Ciekawostki * W młodości jego ojciec zabrał jego i Roberta do stolicy, aby zaprezentować ich królowi: Stannis i Robert uznali wówczas, że król wyglądał wspaniale i bardzo im zaimponował. Dopiero później dowiedzieli się, że spotkali się nie z królem, a namiestnikiem Tywinem Lannisterem. * Wcześniejszym giermkiem Stannisa był jego kuzyn: Andrew Estermont, pomimo tego nie ufał mu, choć uważał go za wiernego i dobrego człowieka. * Kiedy wrzucał pijawki do ognia, aby jego przeciwnicy zginęli, zatrzymał się na Robbie Starku na dłużą chwile, jednak w końcu wrzucił pijawkę. * W czasie rozmowy z Jonem Snowem, kiedy Stannis krytykuje Robba, zdenerwowany Snow mówi mu, że kochał swojego brata, na co Stannis odpowiada, że on również cenił własnego. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy chodziło o Roberta czy o Renly’ego. * Stannis w pewnym sensie potrafi szanować swoich wrogów i przeciwników, np po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem cenił umiejętności Tyrion Lannister, stwierdzając, że to niebezpieczny człowiek. Cenił sobie również Robba Starka, choć nazywał go zdrajcą i uzurpatorem, to nie odmawiał mu odwagi i umiejętności. * Gregor R.R. Martin przyznał, że postać Stannisa jest inspirowana postacią cesarza rzymskiego Tyberiusza, z serialu „Ja Klaudiusz”. Relacje Z bratem królem Robertem Stannis miał kiepskie stosunki ze swym bratem, którego nie kochał zbyt mocno. Miał do niego żal, że Robert mu nie ufał i nie doceniał, szczególnie miał żal, że przekazał Koniec Burzy jego młodszemu bratu zamiast jemu, choć prawnie mu się należał oraz za to, że kiedy zdobył Smoczą Skałę Robert nawet mu nie podziękował, tylko zrugał za to, że pozwolił uciec dzieciom Aerysa, był pomimo tego jednak całkowicie oddany Robertowi. W czasie rebelii wsparł go, co było dla niego bardzo trudne, gdyż musiał wybierać pomiędzy swoją krwią, a przysięgą i honorem, kiedy Robert kazał mu oddać zamek, oddał bratu, gdyż uważał, że jako młodszy brat jest mu winien posłuszeństwo. W czasie rozmowy z Jonem Snowem wyznał mu, że kochał swojego brata, nie wiadomo czy chodzi o Roberta czy o Ranly’ego. Stannis z czasem czuł się coraz bardziej rozgoryczony i niedoceniony z powodu zachowania Roberta, mimo iż Stannis zawsze robił dla swego króla i brata wszystko co mógł, a mimo tego nie doczekał się choćby słów uznania. Z lordem Eddardem Starkiem Stannis i Eddard nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale również nie byli wrogami. Stannis szanował Eddarda za jego honor i poczucie sprawiedliwości oraz nie wątpił w jego słowo, pomimo tego nie żywił do niego jakichkolwiek uczuć, uważając go ponadto za bardzo upartego. Miał do niego zapewne żal, że Robert znacznie bardziej cenił sobie Neda niż jego. Z Żoną Selyse Florent Stannisa nigdy nie kochał swej żony, ożenił się z nią nie dla miłości lecz z obowiązku, ich małżeństwo pozostało zimne, tym bardziej Stannisa odpychało od Selyse jej nieatrakcyjność, Stannis bardzo się nią rozczarował, kiedy ta nie dała mu żadnego syna tylko jedną córkę. Baratheon często opuszczał żonę, wolą przebywać w Królewskiej Przystanii, rzadko ją odwiedzał i jeszcze rzadziej pisał listy, w czasie rozmów z Selyse zachowywał się bardzo chłodno i oficjalnie. Z Davosem Seaworthem Davos od czasu rebelii zawsze był najwierniejszym i najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Stannisa. Poznali się w czasie oblężenia Końca Burzy, kiedy to Stannis w pozbawionym żywności zamku był oblężony, a przemytnik dostarczył do niego zapasy żywności, dzięki czemu ocalił zamek do czasu odsiecz Eddarda Starka. Za pomoc Davos został odznaczony tytułem szlacheckim i ziemią, jednak w zamian za to Stannisa zażądał, aby ten poddał się każę obcięcia placów za lata przemytu. Davos zgodził się na to jednak pod warunkiem, że Stannis zrobi to osobiście, co też uczynił. Od tego czasu Davos zawsze towarzyszył Stannisowi. Stannis zawsze lubił jego towarzystwo ponieważ Davos zawsze był wobec niego szczery i rzadko kłamał, Stannis cenił sobie byłego przemytnika za jego prawdomówność i skromność. Można stwierdzić, że Davos to najlojalniejszy sługa Stannisa, a jednocześnie jego przyjaciel. Stannis nigdy nie miał za złe Davosowi jego prawdomówności, nawet wtedy kiedy miał inne zdanie na dany temat, lub nie podobały mu się słowa przemytnika. Z lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży Jonem Snowem Stannis poznał bękarta Eddarda Starka krótko po bitwie pod Murem, kiedy ten przybył do niego razem z Rogiem Zimy, synem i szwagierką króla za Murem. Stannis zdawał sobie sprawę, że Jon jako syn Neda będzie kluczową postacią jego kampanii przeciwko Boltonom, dlatego chciał przeciągnąć go na swą stronę, ofiarując mu tytuł i nazwisko, jednak bękart propozycji nie przyjął, co Stannis potraktował bardzo osobiście. Mimo wszystko, zarówno Jon, jak i Stannis, razem współpracowali, planując obronę muru przed dzikimi, a rady Jona bardzo pomogły Baratheonowi w jego starciach na Północy. W pewnym sensie, jak przyznaje Czerwnona Kapłanka, Stannis bardzo polubił Snowa, ktory bardzo mu zaimponował swoim zachowaniem i jestestwem. Stannis poza tym czuł się dłużny względem niego, za to, że ten pomógł mu w walkach na Północy i po uwolnieniu Aryi Stark (Jeyne Poole) każe oddesłać ją na Mur do jej brata, mówiąc przy tym, że spłaci on swój dług, każe także swym posłom podziękować lordowi dowódcy za jego rady. Cytaty Stannisa Cytaty o Stannisie Pojawienia Galeria Mellisandre-and-stannis-baratheon.jpg|Król Stannis i Melisandre Stannis Baratheon.jpg|Karta z wizerunkiem Stannisa Baratheona 27111200.png Stannis Baratheon Main Shield.svg|Osobisty herb Stannisa Stannis_Baratheon_by_henning.jpg|Król Stannis de:Stannis Baratheon en:Stannis Baratheon es:Stannis Baratheon fr:Stannis Baratheon lt:Stannis Baratheon it:Stannis Baratheon pt-br:Stannis Baratheon ru:Станнис Баратеон uk:Станніс Баратеон zh:史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩 Kategoria:Ród Baratheon Kategoria:Lordowie Krain Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Krain Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Końca Burzy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebeli Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Władcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Dom Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Królowie Siedmiu Królestw Kategoria:Żeglarze Kategoria:Członkowie Małej Rady Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Lordowie Końca Burzy Kategoria:Lordowie Krainy Burzy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebeli Roberta Baratheona Kategoria:Rebeliańci Kategoria:Członkowie dworu króla Roberta I Baratheona Kategoria:Martwi